The Smurfs Lost Episode
The Smurfs has been my favorite show, ever since I was a kid. They remind me of my childhood, but my childhood was ruined after saw... THAT episode. Every time I think of it, I shudder. After watching this episode, I never looked at the Smurfs the same way.... again. It all started when I was looking up Smurfs episodes. As I was, there was a video that said "NEVER SEEN SMURFS EPISODE." My curiosity was piqued, so I clicked on it, hoping to see something interesting. The intro came on, and showed the Smurfs running behind the logo. Then, it cuts to Greedy and Clumsy arguing. I could exactly hear what they were saying; it sounded like a bunch of gibberish. I still watched, and then, that was when things got creepy..... It showed Papa Smurf walking into the house, and told them that the Smurfic Games will be starting up again. "The Smurfic Games?" I said. I had never heard of such a thing. Then, the camera cuts to the Smurfs training. As Clumsy is training, he starts to scream as he runs around in circles. "Clumsy, what's wrong?" Papa Smurf said, alarmed. He didn't answer. Clumsy then fell on his face, and layed there for what seemed like forever. Then, the camera shows a new scene. This scene shows Smurfette crying as she sits on the side of her bed. A bird flies through the window, and lands on her hand, singing her a song. He was clearly trying to cheer her up, but it didn't work. "Thanks." she said to the bird as she looked downcast. The bird looked confused, before flying away out the window. That was when Papa Smurf came in. He tried cheering her up too, but it didn't work. I wondered why she was sad, as the episode hadn't revealed. The camera cuts to static, before it shows Brainy reading some books, in a hurry. As he hasitly read, his glasses fell off. He quickly placed them on, and read some more. What ever he was trying to look for in that book, he couldn't find. After looking for a long time, he starts ripping the pages out, screaming while he does so. He keeps screaming, pages fly everywhere, and finally the book has no pages and he throws it out the window. Brainy looked very frustrated; his veins had gone up, and he was sweating. Finally, he just collapsed like he died. He layed there, until Papa Smurf came in, and laughed. He dragged Brainy's body to a huge bonefire and threw his limp body in. The fire roared; orange flames swirled around Papa Smurf, but didn't touch him. Papa Smurf then showed grimace and disgust as he dusted his hands, and walked away. The credits then started rolling, and I was mortified. I just sat in that spot, until the screen cuts to black. Now, whenever I watch the Smurfs I make sure that it's not that episode that I saw... Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read